


Defense

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Butterflies [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Other, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Blue Zircon meets someone.





	Defense

Zircon brushes off the grains of sand from her uniform with one hand. The other is holding Steven's tightly. From what she can see, they're standing on a beach of various sand particles by an ocean of water. The Earth's sun is shining overhead brightly, and Zircon looks at Steven, wondering what to do now that they're here.

"Steven!" a stranger shouts from across the beach, skidding to a halt beside them. The gem is skinny, and she glares at Zircon with a sharp blue gaze. A pale stone of sorts is on her forehead. Not a stone... She recognizes it as a pearl.

The pearl holds a spear in her hands, and Zircon realizes that this is the pearl the fought alongside Rose Quartz. Who else could it be?

"Steven-" The pearl pauses. "Who is this?" she asks as Steven walks over to her. The child seems unafraid of her, and the pearl gives him a smile, but the look in her eyes stays. She's worried for him, Zircon realizes.

"This-" He points to her. "-is the zircon I mentioned. She not a threat to Earth, and she's my friend."

The pearl's sharp gaze becomes softer. "Oh."

"Ummm," she mumbles, still a bit uneasy. Zircon can't tear her eyes away from the pearl. She doesn't know why.

"Zircon, this is Pearl," Steven says after a minute, breaking the awkward silence.

"Right," Pearl says, nodding. "Nice to meet you then."

Zircon replies, "Likewise."

Steven smiles at this and grabs both Pearl and Zircon's hands. "To the house!" he exclaims as the two gems glance at each other with confused smiles on their face.

Pearl giggles.

Zircon likes the sound.


End file.
